The other survivor
by warsman11
Summary: A survivor of the plane Crash Crashs in an unknown area of the island. He has forgotten how he got on the island. Now he is seeing visions. Chapter 2 is up. Nex champter is a flashback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Crash Land

We see a Green Forest. The Forest is lush and looks very tropical. All of a sudden we see a person with blood all over his chest. He is in shock and is looking around wondering is he still alive? Where is he? How did he get there? We don't know. He gets up and he takes off his shirt to reveal some metal stuck in his chest. So he finds a stick and creates a thing that may be able to pull out metal. He pulls out 3 of the 4 pieces of metal. But one may kill him if he removes it. All of a sudden he realizes he crashed on the island. He puts his shirt on and runs thru the Island Forest. Not knowing where to go. Eventually he is to tired and sits on a black rock to rest. Now he starts to speak to himself.

Man: Where in the hell am I? Am I in Asia or a different planet or something? Where the hell am I?

He lets out a massive Scream which sends Animals running away. He is scared and does not know where he is. Is he dead or just Dreaming? Right now he can not find it out. He starts to talk to himself again. He seems to be going crazy.

Man: ok, ok I need Claim down if I want to find out where in the hell I am. Ok if I remember I was in the air and then I woke up here. But what in the hell was I doing in the Air? Was I flying something? Damn it!!!! I need to find out what the hell is happening here. Ok if I can maybe find someone in this forest than maybe I can find out what happen.

The man is still talking to himself and is sweating and looking nervous.

Man: Ok my name begins with a J. A J. What could it be? John? No that can't be. Jeff? No my name can't be Jeff.

The man finds a wallet on the floor there is mirror in it. He looks at himself. He is 5 foot 9. About 145 pounds, Light Skin, Blue Eyes, Dark hair. He looks around 23 in good shape. He then finds some ID in the wallet. He sees that it is him.

Man: My Name is Jaake Storm? No it is Jake Morn. My name is Jake Morn.

The man is jumping for joy and he is laughing. But he soon realizes now is not the time for laughing. He must escape out of this forest where hopefully he may find a hostipail.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

Chapter 2: Day 2 Visions

We see Jake Morn Sleeping in the forest. He still has yet to realize where he is. He still wonders is he dead or not? It is dark and cold. Eventually We See Jake Get up looking tired and hurt and sore. He decides to go in search of wood. He finds a lot of Wood. While exploring he Searches in a bush for some wood. But he finds a dead Body. He Drops the Wood and Falls Back. He goes to look in the bush again and finds the bodies are not there now.

Jake: What the hell where are bodies? I just saw them. But the Bodies looked like my Son and his wife dead. But this can't be. They are Alive. I don't get what is happening here. Am I dead? Am I in a coma? Is this a dream? I must find out where I was before I landed on this island. I mean Metal in my chest? On the ground? In a forest. I mean am in South America? Yeah I must be. That is the only Explanation. Meaning Life should be around here some where.

Jake Returns to his camp site and gathers berries. He makes a fire while eating some berries. While Eating he Talks to himself in his mind.

Jake: Tomorrow I heard out and leave this area. Because I now I should have all the energy I need in the mourning. I will pack some food and head out. Because when I leave I should be able to get in contact with the local police and get back to America.

Jake is about to go to sleep when he hears a noise. He gets up to see what the noise was. All of a sudden a tree is uprooted. And something starts to chase Jake. He runs and runs but trips. Something starts to grab his leg. He started to get pulled into a hole. He grabs hold of a vine. He holds on tight. He begins to get pulled in. He holds on tight. He Eventually uses all his strength and he pulls himself up. He gets up and he sees his son.

Jake: David is that you?

David: Don't do it dad don't do it.

David disappears and Jake gets up. He did not realize what attacked him but he is scared. He gets his stuff and decided to leave.


End file.
